Power Sphera, MotoBot
Episode 2 is the second episode of BoBoiBoy Galaxy. It was released on TV3 and YouTube at December 2, 2016. Plot Part 1 Adu Du arrives on Earth and lands somewhere near Pak Senin Koboi's Alley. Meanwhile, Cici Ko is still repairing his spaceship and Motobot is worrying if the Space Pirates come to Earth. BoBoiBoy helps his grandad and splits into three to grab drinks, clean up the table and tally up bills. Adu Du hides behind the spaceship and uses Sleeping Gas. While Gopal, BoBoiBoy Wind, and CiCi Ko are talking in the spaceship, the Sleeping Gas suddenly appears, and all of them, as well as customers at Tok Aba's Cocoa Shop, fall asleep. In the spaceship, Motobot is worried and wonders who he is. Adu Du introduces himself as a Power Sphera Hunter and he is accidentally affected by the Sleeping Gas through his mouth, Motobot tries to escape but Probe has captured him. In the next morning, Tok Aba and Ochobot wake BoBoiBoy, Gopal and Cici Ko up, BoBoiBoy then wonders why he slept outside and Ochobot says that they were attacked by someone last night. Back to the spaceship, Gopal and Cici Ko call Motobot but Ochobot explains someone has captured him. Immediately, Cici Ko searches for Motobot through a tracking device which he has placed on Motobot since he rescued him. After identifying his location, since the ship's repairs aren't done, Koko Ci has an idea, that is Operation Cloak And Swagger. The idea is that Gopal and BoBoiBoy will disguise as aliens and teleport to a location where the Hunter's spaceship will make a pitstop. BoBoiBoy suggests they should teleport to the location of that Hunter, but Koko Ci refuses and explains he still doesn't know anything about the Hunter who captured MotoBot. In Adu Du's new spaceship, Adu Du has a nightmare about his ambition, but actually, that was Probe, who tries to wake him up by slapping him over and over again. Part 2 Meanwhile, at a Fuel Space Station, Koko Ci, Ochobot, Gopa,l and BoBoiBoy continue their plan. Later, Adu Du arrives, and Koko Ci's tracking device detects MotoBot's signal from him, then he realizes that the one captured MotoBot turns out to be Adu Du. Koko Ci is trying to release MotoBot while BoBoiBoy and Gopal distract Adu Du. Probe transforms himself into a vehicle as Adu Du realizes that MotoBot has been released, then they chase MotoBot to take him back. BoBoiBoy transforms into BoBoiBoy Lightning and stops them by using Lightning Blade, Adu Du then fights back, but BoBoiBoy luckily avoids by using Earth Barrier. He continues fighting by using Earth Grip to stop them, but Probe transforms into an upgraded Mega Probe just in time and launches rocket bullets forward to Gopal and BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy transforms into BoBoiBoy Wind and blows the bullets back to them, but Probe manages to avoid them and fights back. MotoBot uses his power to make a jeep and a motorbike for Gopal and BoBoiBoy, Adu Du is surprised that their vehicles also have powers. Koko Ci then explains that the powers of vehicles made by MotoBot is actually from the users' powers. BoBoiBoy splits into three and continues fighting, Adu Du is finally defeated, but he has escaped, vowing that he will return. Gopal is surprised that there are truly some people want to capture Power Spheras and use them for their self-fish intents, Koko Ci agrees and persuades BoBoiBoy to join TAPOPS. Gopal also says that is a chance for them to travel across the Galaxy, and BoBoiBoy finally agrees to join TAPOPS. Differences with the Comic Version *The Special Ice Chocolate for Cici Ko is served in a mug in the comic, not a tall plastic cup. *When Probe slaps Adu Du to wake him up, he does not use big hand gloves in the comic. *The final scene of Ochobot, who is in disguise as a toy, asks BoBoiBoy whether the disguising is done, is only shown in the comic. Images 15094848_10154862161892280_7358138962440866205_n.png Episode_2_-_3_Days.jpg 15027526_10154862162102280_6845117098625836131_n.png Episode_2_-_2_Days.jpg FB IMG 14806004611328401.jpg Episode 2 - Today.jpg Triple Split Motorbikes.jpg 16105594_10155065467202280_4052121125426598283_n.jpg 15977313_10155065487082280_427068748093236913_n.jpg 16113920_10155065488397280_1728545466184180526_n.jpg 16105580_10155065489622280_8216995952723949299_n.jpg 15977648_10155065490557280_644306824792744934_n.jpg Videos BoBoiBoy_Galaxy_-_Promo_Episod_02 BoBoiBoy_Galaxy_-_Episod_02_(Part_1) BoBoiBoy Galaxy - Episod 02 (Part 2) BoBoiBoy Galaxy - Episod 02 (Full) ms:Galaxy Episod 2 Category:Episodes Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Episodes